vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Racing Guide
A note before reading, this guide may or may not be 100% correct. Drag races (Airport Quarter Mile & Quarter Mile) Description This type is the most famous races in Vehicle Simulator, which means a lot of players would go to airport for challenge others by racing with their fastest cars. Locations Airport / Drag Strip Tuning A maxed car will have every upgrade at its maximum --- Racing Springs, Racing Shocks, Low Rider ride height, Racing Slicks, Rocket Fuel, Ludacris engine, Quad Turbo 'and '''Pro ''Short Gears. ''' '''Steps Counting down (3) '-' Start pressing W Countdown was finished and the car is unlocked to go '-' Press Shift key (Nitro) Race ended and racing score shows out '-' Slow down your car (Race was ended) Recommended Cars Highway Race Description It is known as the longest race in Vehicle Simulator, required at least 4 players joining to start the race. Note: For this race, you will need both 'Grip' and Drift, please follow steps below. Tuning For this race, your going to need -- Drift Tires, Racing springs, Racing shocks, Low Rider ride height, Rocket Fuel, Ludacris Engine', Quad Turbo '''and Pro Long ''Gears' Remind # Do not use any cars that get out of control easily while turning in high speed ''' '''Recommended Cars Drift King Description It is one of the most unpopular race in the game, located in the dock and it is known as glitchy Tuning It's recommended to equip ''Rocket Fuel,' Drift Tires',' Ludacris engine 'and '''Quad Turbo Tips To win the race, when the countdown was finished, spam pressing X key (Makes your car jump), Shift (Nitro) '''and '''Space (To breaks and drift) until the *drifting scores* (orange background, white numbers located under your screen) pop out. Then, move your car through every check point and finish the race while the drifting scores is increasing. Optional : Either that or ignore everything here and just do donuts with an 86. (of course...don't sink) Race Track Description The track was rebuilt during recent update, takes skills to finish the whole race in short period of time Tuning For this race, you got two ways of turning, you may choose one Drift Drift Tires, Stock springs, Stock shocks, Low Rider ride height, Rocket Fuel, Quad Turbo,'' Ludacris engine, Quad Turbo and' Pro Short ''Gears.' Grip ''Racing Slicks, Stock springs, Racing shocks, Low Rider ride height, Rocket Fuel, Quad Turbo, Ludacris engine, Quad Turbo ''and''' Pro Short ''Gears.' Recommended Cars Dune Rally Description It is one of the most unpopular race in the game, due to it's location (middle of the desert) and the level of difficulty (racing on sand) Tuning Monster truck ride height, off-road tires, Ludacris engine, Rocket fuel '''and Quad Turbo.' '''Recommended Cars' Around The World Description This is the newest race in this game recently --- as its name of the race, players have to drive over the map clockwise for 1 lap Tuning There's two choice to finish this race --- Drift '''or Grip (or both of it).' Mainly Drift 'Drift Tires, Racing springs, Racing shocks, Low Rider ride height, Rocket Fuel, ''Ludacris Engine', Quad Turbo '''and Pro Long ''Gears' Mainly Grip Racing Slicks'', Racing springs, Racing shocks, Low Rider ride height, Rocket Fuel, ''Ludacris Engine, Quad Turbo '''and Pro Long ''Gears' Tip Watch out your speed when your car is about to reach the first corner / near the dock, remember to stay slower than usual (around 100-180 mph) during these corners. The race requires a stable car Recommended Cars Take Note * In the late 2018, the desert is covered with lava and rocks, soon replaces with snow and ice in the shakedowns * Around the early February 2019, the desert has been changed back from snow into normal terrain - sand *The Shakedown pt.2 Update Reworked how the chassis worked. This caused a bit of frustration with how the vehicles drove. This is still noticeable on the Porsche 911 Turbo S, as well as the Porsche Cayman GT4. Both have an odd driving chassis. * Before the recent updates, a *mini-game* called Hot Pursuit got removed with the *auto police car* from Vehicle Simulator. * Weeks later, the Hot Pursuit icon has been added back into the in-game mini map, but the game itself was still disappearing. * Spoilers and materials do affect handling. This will make your car a bit harder to control during Drift King and Race Track. Tuning is the act of modifying your car in order for it to have a certain feeling, pretty much what you do in the auto shop, It is a really important aspect of Vehicle Simulator because it allows for you to customize your car to your own likes and driving style. Over here I'm going to explain what every single thing in the auto shop (that affects performance) does in a detailed way. I would advise you take a read of this before following any of the tunes above since it will give you an idea of what those tunes change in your car and save you up some money if the tunes above (like they usually are) are wrong. Before i start explaining every single thing, i want you to think of tuning as balancing something, when you tune a car you want to have the balance that suits your preferences in driving. The things im going to explain are: Materials, Spoilers, Engine, Brakes, Tires, Camber, Suspension, Transmission, Nitro, Turbo Chargers and Other smaller stuff. Materials Materials are not just cosmetic, as many believe. They slightly affect acceleration (though very barely noticeable), and affect handling a lot. The lighter the material (e.g carbon fiber, glossy, semi gloss, etc), the more oversteer you get, the heavier the material (e.g corroded metal, metallic, diamond plate, etc), the more understeer you get. If you want to drift go for a light material, if you want grip go for a heavy material. As you would expect lighter materials make your car fly on ramps and make boats float more. Contrary to what has been claimed by the Roblox developers, materials still have different weights, as of shakedown 2 update the weights of the materials changed a bit, but there's still a noticeable difference when trying to jump on a ramp. Spoilers Along with materials, these don't just bling out your car. Depending on your spoiler, they can affect your car's handling by a very large amount. The lighter the spoiler (e.g Veyron, no spoiler, Supra, Egoista, etc), the more oversteer you get. The heavier the spoiler (e.g double stacked Veneno, F40, GT3, Zonda, etc), the more understeer you get. They mostly affect the balance of the car, have in mind that there's no such thing as down force in the game thus spoilers don't affect speed at all. Engines For races with turns in them, the stronger the engine doesn't always mean the better. Choosing the right engine is based on how good your car brakes. If it brakes extremely well, then go for the Ludacris engine, no doubt about it; although if your car brakes very slowly, such as the Pagani Zonda, then you may want to tone down your engine. It's better to have a weaker engine, and be able to take a corner, than to have a stronger one and go into the ocean. The higher level the engine, the higher your top speed. Brakes This depends again, on your cars braking power. If it brakes extremely quickly, you may want to stay with your stock brakes, as you can lose all of your speed when taking a corner if you have Racing Brakes. If your car brakes extremely slowly, then add Racing Brakes, as it only adds more braking power to your car. Tires This all depends on what your car's handling is like already, and what you want it to do. If you want to drift, the drift tires will decrease traction on your car, making it skid more. If you're looking for Grip then you should get either racing tires or keep the stock, it all depends on your setup, racing tires are not always the best because they can add a bit of oversteer and on a heavy oversteer setup it wont help a lot. Offroad tires are pretty straight forward, they increase the traction offroad and add a lot of understeer on normal surfaces. Note ---''' 'For the Races Guide, if you found out a serious weak point of your car... ' etc : (AE86 with drift tires would be hard to control in Highway Race) 'You should decide the tuning yourself instead of still following the guide... ' etc : (Get the racing tires / keep the stock for the AE86) '''Camber Camber is another important aspect of your cars handling, overall decreasing the camber will add a little bit of oversteer to your car, most of the time when exiting a corner, this comes with the cost of it being horrible offroad and having trouble with small bumps (specially if you go for the lower ends). In the other hand Positive Camber adds a barely noticeable bit of understeer but helps a lot with offroad. Suspension Tuning your Suspension is a bit more complicated than most other things it consists of 3 things: (have in mind none of this changes your speed nor your acceleration) Ride Height This has a similar effect like the one in camber, lower cars oversteer a bit and have bad offroad capabilities and higher cars have offroading capabilities and a little bit of understeer. A thing you could do is balance out your camber with your height to get different outcomes in your handling. Springs Racing springs add a bit more traction to the car, thus making it perfect for grip. Offroad springs make the car better for offroad (of course) and they decrease the oversteer of the car. Shocks Racing Shocks make the turning a bit stiffer adding understeer (wouldn't recommend using these for the racetrack). Offroad Shocks do the same as the springs, they increase offroad capabilites and decrease oversteer. Transmission The transmission is really simple, Long and Pro long add Max speed and decrease acceleration a bit, its perfect for courses with long straights like the highway and Short and Pro short add acceleration and decrease top speed a little, which is perfect for the racetrack and drag. Nitro and Turbo Chargers This is pretty straight forward, the more expensive your nitro is the more power it will give you. For some reason turbo charges don't work like they are supposed to, instead they just increase the amount of nitro you have and make the recovery faster. Generally speaking you should always go for rocket fuel and quad turbo. Others Welded Differential Welded differential adds a TON of oversteer, advised keeping this out of your drift setups unless you want to make a drift car out of a really stiff car for example the Zonda. Adding this to say, the AE86 would make it nearly undriveable. Air thrusters These don't affect handling at all, they just make the car easier to flip when taking a corner at high speeds, i would advise you take it off in a grip setup. Turbo Jump This adds airtime when jumping which can be helpful in some street racing situations or if you are trying to cut corners in the race track, otherwise you might as well keep it off. Category:Tools Category:Miscellaneous Category:Drag Racing Category:Cars Category:Races Category:Vehicle Tuner Category:Guides